Meet Me at the Gazebo at Sunset
by maximumride24
Summary: Fang tells Max to meet him at a gazebo at sunset. really cute ONESHOT FAX cuz its written by me


**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, but no one on here does, unless jp wants to write a fanfic for some reason.**

**Max's POV**

I was sitting in my room. Now that we saved the world the flack and I got a nice cozy house to settle in. We al had our own rooms, it had a huge kitchen with all the professional cooking things for Iggy, a back yard that had 38 acres, and it was near a town with a school( the normal kind) and sand all the best stores.

There was a park across the street and it had a gazebo, swings, slide, and all the other things normal parks have. It was the best place you could see the sunset.

There wasn't much to do today. It was a perfect lay back Sunday. Iggy made lunch, the house was already clean, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were playing outside, and Fang stayed in his room all day doing God knows what.

I listened to music all day. I listened to everything from classical to rock. It was nice; I didn't have any worries today at all. I wasn't even tense about thinking something bad was going to happen. I wished everyday could be like this.

Iggy was cooking dinner downstairs, I could smell it and it smelled delicious. I think he was making chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans, French bread, and oh my goodness it just smelled wonderful.

The smells wrapped me in to even a happier mood and I didn't think that would be possible. It was already the best day of my life. I wish I could just press a pause button and stay in this moment forever.

"DINNER," Iggy shouted from the bottom of the steps. I rushed out of my room crashing into Fang , causing him to fall over.

"Oh my, Fang I'm so sorry are you ok," I apologized extending my hand to help him back up.

"Yeah, thanks," he said taking my hand as I pulled him up.

We walked down the steps. I walked over to the sliding glass door and called for the younger ones telling them dinner was ready. They were inside running to the bathroom to wash their hands before I could even finish my sentence.

I walked over to a seat beside Fang. I sat at the end Fang on one side of me and Angel on the other. The younger ones came out 3 minutes later and took their seats. Iggy was at the other end beside Nudge and Nudge beside Angel and Gazzy was on the other side of Iggy.

We prayed and then the feast began. Hands reaching for spoons and forks to get what they need were everywhere. Once everyone had their dinner I served myself because that was what kind of leader I was.

"So what have you been doing today, Angel," I asked her. She was a mess she need a shower right after dinner that was for sure.

"We played air tag, we ran around, played fetch with Total, and a whole bunch of other things," she said with her eyes shinning and the biggest smile on her face.

"Wow sounds like you all had a big day today. After dinner I want you all to get a shower and ready for bed and then you can watch some T.V.," I ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Gazzy said saluting like a soldier. He was so cute, his blonde hair was covered in dirt, so it wasn't blonde anymore it was brown.

I laughed to myself. Everyone was happy and life was just perfect. I loved it. A few months ago I would have never said I love life, but that was months ago. I love life and that was all there was to it.

Everyone finished dinner and I began to take the plates to the kitchen. Iggy walked in and began to fill the sink with water.

"Iggy you go and relax I'm going to do the dishes tonight," I shoved Iggy out the kitchen door.

"But, but, but Max," Iggy complained, but in wasn't listening.

"NO! Now go relax," I ordered Iggy. He reluctantly walked into the living room and turned on the T.V. I scrubbed the food off the dishes then placed them in the dishwasher.

It was only 5:00, wow we had a really early dinner, but that's okay. I like having dinner early that means I still have time to watch the sunset after I'm done with the dishes.

Fang walked in.

"After you're done with the dishes, I wan you to meet me at the gazebo in the park," and before I could say anything in return he left.

I spent the next 15 minutes of me washing the dishes and cleaning off the table thinking about why Fang wanted me to meet him at the gazebo. When I looked up it was 5:15 and the sun was about to set. I ran and slid open the sliding glass door and ran across the street to the park.

When I arrived at the gazebo I saw Fang standing there tall, strong, silent, and he looked so mysterious. He was dressed in all black, like usual, but that just added to the mysterious thing.

Fang held out his hand and walked me up the small steps on the gazebo. The gazebo was really nice. It was white and inside there was bench where you could just it and relax.

"Come on let's sit down and watch the sunset," Fang suggested. Wow this is what Fang must have wanted to do. He was so nice and sweet. I really loved spending time alone with him; I hardly ever got to anymore.

We watched the sunset and watched how the sky turned a million colors, mixed all together. The pinks from a hot to a soft, light pink mixed and then the colors turned in to purples and blues. It was just so wonderful.

Fang and I sat there for an hour after the sunset. I was glad I was wearing my coat. It was cold, but then again it was winter. I was warm though because Fang was holding on to me nice and tight.

I didn't want to leave from this spot. I didn't want time to move forward either. I didn't want the day to end, I didn't want move out of Fang's arms, I just wanted to watch the stars and stay in Fang's warm, strong, and protective arms.

I looked at my phone, it was 8:30. I couldn't believe that much time had gone by. Fang and I had been out her for about three and half hours.

"We should probably go inside now," I said to Fang. I didn't want to go inside, but I had to say goodnight to the younger ones.

Fang and I got up and Fang took my hand and laced his fingers in mine and walk down the stairs.

"Wait," Fang said as me reached the first step. I stopped and looked in to his eyes. He stared back, deep into my eyes with compassion. I didn't care that Fang was showing emotion. I know it was unlike him, but I didn't care. I liked actually.

"What is it?" I asked Fang, but he just looked at me, then he pointed up. I looked up and I saw mistletoe. I felt my cheeks turn red. When I looked at Fang again, but he just smile and before I could say anything, Fang kissed me.

It wasn't a long deep kiss or a peck; it was just a simple kiss. It was amazing though. It sent shock waves down my spine.

"Now we can go back inside," Fang said sweetly taking my hand and pulling me back to the house. When we reached the front door it began to snow.

"The perfect ending to a prefect day, don't you think Fang," I asked him as we walked inside.

"Nope. This is the perfect ending," Fang said as he kissed me again, but this time it was a deeper kiss and I kissed back.

"Yes, I agree that is the perfect ending," I said as Fang left me standing there in my room.

Yep, that really was the perfect day and I wished it never had to end.

**I hoped you guys liked it. I dedicate this story top my best friend Brianna. She is the one that gave me the inspiration for this story and I hope all goes well with her new boyfriend. Please review.**


End file.
